


The Wycome Red Jenny

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clan Lavellan Massacred, Friends of Red Jenny, Gen, Set between vanilla game & Trespasser, Wycome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Sera meets the Red Jenny of Wycome about information on Clan Lavellan and can't help noticing a few things about the stranger that stand out to her.Quick ficlet inspired by one of Sera's lines in Trespasser.





	The Wycome Red Jenny

The brunette elf watched her, yellow eyes almost glowing in the firelight as she crossed the tavern room. He’d picked a place not far from the back door into the place, his back against a wall and not a window. He seemed curiously unarmed, his hands shuffling and reshuffling a deck of painted tarot cards.

She sat down, grinning to him slightly. He was sharp – yeah, and careful. But the smile was returned. Warm like and the cards began to move.

“I heard you’re looking for friends,” his accent sounded Antivan – or maybe Rivaini – somewhere North and Coast-y. Definitely not what she’d expected from that face. It felt…strange. Clean. Fake.

“Maybe – yeah,” she eyed the stranger. “You a friend of mine?”

“I’d like to be,” there’s a flirty smirk to the words that doesn’t reach those gold eyes – not serious, not about her, not about flirting. Just play-acting cus that’s who he’s supposed to be in all those stories their friends had ever told her about him.

_They’re_ vallaslin _not tattoos…they are tattoos but they aren’t_ just _tattoos, Sera_ , the Inquisitor’s voice was laced with the barely contained irritation so often directed at her when she jabbed at him verbally over his culture.

With time she’d started seeing the hurts there – the quizzie was a proud man. A man who loved his people as most sane nobs loved their families. Being the Herald of everything hurt him, working with the Chantry and all those fancy Orlesian twits hurt him.

And a letter delivered at that stupid table of his with not a word to him – one she only heard about from _Dorian_ had destroyed all that had been left of anyone but the Quizzie in one big go. And no one had even cared.

Except Dorian. But Dorian did nothing but care for the Inquisitor most days.

This stranger’s _vallaslin_ was different from the Inquisitor’s sharp edges and shapes in spikey patterns. Not the smooth twist-y lines. The same purple though. She could tell even in the dark tavern. Same nose. Same chin. Different scars. Different hair – but same too, those braids looked like how the Inquisitor wore his when not fighting but with more bits of beads added.

“Heard you know something about some Dalish that got hurt outside Wycome – Lavellan.”

The hands moving the cards paused and swept the cards back into his hand, silence standing between them as he lay a card down, turning it over. Her nose itched like it always did around mages.

“Might do.” He frowned at the card – she didn’t know what it meant, someone encircled by a ring of five swords? They looked trapped. He looked up at her and sighed, his whole demeanor changing. “There aren’t many but…there were some survivors. I will see what I can do about tracking down exact locations.”

Sera eyed him – old hurts, lots of secrets this one. She’d heard of a guy like him – Hale Lynn before from some Antiva Jenny’s. This one was Haleir, no name to go with that though.

When the stranger is gone and so is she wonders – the Red Jenny of Wycome is an elf so like her friend the Inquisitor they might be twins in a bad light. Should she tell? She didn’t _know_ , not really…

**Author's Note:**

> Sera is very hard for me to write and do justice to, so I hope that you didn't find her too ooc in this ficlet.
> 
> For anyone who is wondering who this Jenny was but not familiar with my characters - Haleir Lavellan is the twin brother of Taralyn Lavellan, who is Inquisitor in this story.


End file.
